implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Gloucester and Stroud Co-dominium (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats History It is the democratic and federal union of 2 towns and the villages that surround them. 'Doomsday' Also see- WP Targets in the UK and Ireland. Radiation from the major strikes on Bristol, South Wales and Birmingham were the big enemy, but trouble also came from ill health, famine, wounds and cholera. As in most places, the E.M.P. wave had destroyed most electricals. 'After Doomsday' Most of the populace of Gloucester fled to the countryside and settled in parts of Monmouthshire, Breconshire, Herefordshire and Wiltshire. The remaining members of Stroud RDC, Glousecsetr CB Stroud UDC and Glousecster RDC met in Stroud and set about setting up a interim regime in their regions of political controle. This zone took in the villages and towns of Newham-on-Severn, Arlingham, Tibertom, Higham, Oxlynch, Lassington, Hardwicke, Frampton-upon-Severn, Stonehouse, Brockdown, Quedgeley, Tuffley, Painswick Beacon, Hignham, Painswick, Bisley Amberley, Bisley, Chalford, Dudbridge, Dursley, Minchinhampton, Nailsworth, Oakridge, Painswick, Sheepscombe, Slad, Stonehouse, Thrupp and Woodchester by 1967. A severe famine and a cholera outbreak hit the region, killing many of the remaining people during 1963 and most of 1964. A second severe famine and a typhoied outbreak hit the region, killing many people during most of 1966. The Porcine reproductive and respiratory syndrome virus (PRRSV), also known among farmers as 'blue-ear pig disease' also killed most of thief pigs in late 1967. Radiation sickness would also kill many. Things would start to improve in the 1970's. The well known Stroud farmer Annette Tracey Hughes became dictator between 1970 to 1975. '1970 - 1978' As time passed the peoplewho had gathered in and around Stroud, organized themselves and moved towards a pre-industrial life in Stroud, Frampton-upon-Severn and nearby villages. The capitol was Stroud before 1978 and a partly rebuilt Gloucester thereafter. 'First Contact' First contact was made with the Welsh SSR and Wessex by accident and later that year intentionally by the Provisional Republic of the UK and West Wiltshire 1976. The meeting of emissaries went poorly as they wished to be under Wessex's protection only. The Welsh then tried to take Stroud by storming the city. Wessex responded by sending in 2 10 man cavalry units to occupy Stroud and Gloucester until the Welsh SSR's fall in 1995. '1979-2000' The small independent farming town of Thornbury was discovered in South Gloucestershire during early 1978 and peacefully assimilated in late 1979. 'The present day' Relations with Wessex, Sussex, Cornwall, and the PRUK, Brittany, the Channel Islands and Normandy have become ever closer since the singing of the 2004 free trade deal. The population has steadily risen due to the assimilation of incoming local tribesmen and agricultural co-operation with unassimilated nearby unassimilated villages leading to better harvests for both. Most needs are met locally or by imports from the PRUK and Wessex. July 2007 saw 16 die in the co-dominion and 12 die in other parts of the former county of Gloucestershire as it suffered from the worst flooding the area to date. The honorific floods and cyclone of November 22-28, 2012, devastated the former UK and Ireland. It finally killed a total of 42 people (39 citizens and 3 tourists)- 4 in Newlyn, 1 in Honiton, 1 in Truro, 3 in Exeter, 1 in Bovney Tracy, 2 in Shrewsbury, 2 in Gloucester, 2 in St Asaph, 1 in Wexford, 1 in Preston, 1 in Penrith, 1 in Ayr, 1 in Cambridge, 3 in Monmouth, 2 in Northallerton, 2 in Kempsey, 1 in Chester, 1 Warwick, 1 in Derby, 1 Bridgewater, 3 in Upton-upon-Severn and 4 in Malmesbury, plus 3 Lower Saxon tourists in Warwick. It was the worst flooding incident in nearly 100 years! Aid came from Hexanshire, Durhamshire, Scarborough, Ayrshire, Perthshire, Denmark, Sussex, Willihamshaven, Kingdom of Lille-Wallonia, and the Neo-Roman Empire. Government Town mayoral, Town council and presidential elections are held every 6 years, by anyone over the age of 15 and use the fist past the post (FPTP) system. The fist elections were held in 1975. This country is usual in the respect that there has been no ballot rigging, bribery or corruption. Many other ex-British states are neither formally or fully corrupted, but have had limited political abuses and corrupt individuals trying to hijack the political system for their self gain. 'The national government election of 2010.' #Conservative, 14, #Labour, 7, #Liberal, 5, #Green, 4, #Independents, 3 Economy It is largely dependent on agriculture, forestry and selling looted metal from the ruins of nearby former villages. It is largely pre-industrial in character, but the use Irish and Durhamshire steam-threshing equipment more is becoming common in the co-dominion’s farms. Transport Gloucester is situated on the River Severn, which is a major trade route with the PRUK, the Welsh SSR and Wessex. Travel is mostly by horse and bicycle, since there are minimal amounts of civil motor vehicles. There are a few alcohol, petrol and sunflower oil vehicles and some petrol driven tractors in use across the republic. Alcohol powered motor bikes and bicycle also occur in more places as time goes by. Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the resent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethnocide hematoma. Education It is mandatory for all 5 to 17 year olds. Media There is no local media and hand written posters are nailed up as and when needed. Newspapers are imported from the PRUK, West Wiltshire and Wessex as of 2005. Military The military is a 1,250 strong conscript force that has no motor vehicles. Horses are the only transport. Farmers' long handled billhook-slashers, Gilpin 1918 pattern billhooks and Kentish brishing hooks are commonly used as weapons, as are swords and bows. They have no guns. Health care Cases of leukaemia and thyroid cancer had started to fall steeply since 1984. All major health care like hospitals are provided by Wessex and the PRUK. The Death Penalty It has never had, used, condoned or wanted one. They regard capital punishment as evil. Water and food sources Frampton-upon-Severn's and Quedgeley's and filtration units and various irrigation channels provide water supplies for the co-dominion. Food is a mix of local farm produce, PRUK and Wessex imports and some fish caught by the state's 3 fishing boats. Category:England Category:Towns and cities Category:United Kingdom Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Cold War Category:Army Category:Republic Category:Death penalty Category:Health care Category:Media Category:Education Category:Transport